Traffic surveillance systems are well known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,823 which teaches a traffic speed surveillance system which comprises a set of transceivers located along a roadway and in communication with a central processor. A vehicle transceiver is mounted in a vehicle and includes means for entering driver identification, vehicle identification and a speedometer for measuring the speed of the vehicle. The vehicle transceiver receives radio signals from a monitor transceiver which can identify the speed limit and compares measured speed against the limit and sends radio signals indicative of driver identification, vehicle identification and speed limit violation to the central processor.
A further traffic surveillance system which is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,941 utilizes a plurality of satellites which can pick up violation signals from a vehicle and signal the position of vehicles or cars to computers located at a central position.